Reproduk Murni
by FloZhaKi
Summary: "Tahun 2553 merupakan suatu era perubahan yang luar biasa, baik dari segi negara, ekonomi, bahkan manusia itu sendiri. Di abad ini manusia telah dibagi ke dalam 2 kalangan, yaitu Reproduk Murni dan Kloning juga bayi tabung /"Sakura, kau akan dipindahkan ke asrama khusus RM, dan pasangan Reproduk mu adalah Uchiha Sasuke." / "Kalian akan diikat bagai pasangan suami istri, dan kalian
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **

"Tahun 2553 merupakan suatu era perubahan yang luar biasa, baik dari segi negara, ekonomi, bahkan manusia itu sendiri. Di abad ini manusia telah dibagi ke dalam 2 kalangan, yaitu Reproduk Murni dan Kloning juga bayi tabung / "Sakura, kau akan dipindahkan ke asrama khusus RM, dan pasangan Reproduk mu adalah Uchiha Sasuke." / "Kalian akan diikat bagai pasangan suami istri, dan kalian akan melakukan reproduk secara alami untuk memiliki keturunan."

* * *

**Reproduk Murni**

**_By_: FloZhaKi**

**(_Collaboration of_ Floral White, ZhaErza, and Kiyuchire)**

**Naruto _Belong_ Kishimoto Masashi**

**Haruno Sakura & Sasuke Uchiha**

**_Rate_: M**

**Selamat membaca**

* * *

_**Prolog**_

* * *

Tahun 2553, merupakan tahun peralihan yang memiliki sistem perekonomian dan politik berbeda dari sejarah. Di mana harga bahan sekunder khususnya elektronik bisa didapatkan dengan harga relatif murah, bahkan gratis. Zaman modern yang dinantikan pada masa dahulu.

Pada masa itu semua ilmuwan dan pejabat melakukan perubahan yang amat besar; membuat barang sekunder mudah di dapat, tetapi barang primer menjadi sulit di dapat karena harga yang melambung tinggi. Bahkan pemerintah mematok harga untuk setiap oksigen yang dihirup perjamnya.

Ya, sepertinya ini sisi buruk dari perubahan politik dan ekonomi tersebut. Namun, hal tersebut wajar karena oksigen yang mereka hasilkan adalah buatan mesin —bukan alam. Tetapi, hal tersebut hanya berlaku untuk mereka yang berasal dari kalangan kloning.

Pada masa ini; reproduk alami menjadi amat langka, di mana mereka yang menginginkan keturunan hanya bisa merealisasikannya lewat kloning dan bayi tabung dari sel induk. Harga mahal? Oh tidak, mereka bisa mendapatkannya secara gratis. Cukup memberikan beberapa helai rambut, berikan ke laboratorium terdekat, dan selesai. Mereka akan memiliki anak dari hasil DNA mereka sendiri. Itulah nasib mereka yang bukan Reproduk Murni.

Sedangkan mereka sang Reproduk Murni adalah mereka yang mendapatkan perlakuan spesial dari pemerintah karena dianggap sebagai manusia langka.

Mereka selalu bergelimangan harta, entah bagaimana cara mereka mendapatkan uang tidak pernah diberitahukan oleh ilmuwan, pemerintah, bahkan kalangan itu sendiri.

.

.

.

Di abad ini, era pemerintahan selalu melakukan apa pun agar semuanya terkendali. Mereka melakukan segala cara dan memutarbalikkan yang terjadi. Karena campur tangan mereka pulalah para manusia menjadi di bagi kedalam dua kelompok yang sangat jauh derajatnya; bagaikan langit dan bumi, bagaikan air dan api, semuanya mereka lakukan atas nama kekuasaan.

**o0o**

Di kurun abad 22-26 sekarang ini, merupakan abad yang telah mendapat banyak sekali kemajuan-kemajuan yang di luar rasio pemikiran manusia masa lampau.

Yang paling fenomenal adalah virus HIV dan AIDS telah dapat dinetralisirkan dengan penemuan dari para peneliti-peneliti berupa serum yang bernama VNI22 (_Virus Neutralizing of Immune_ / Penetralisir virus HIV & AIDS yang menghancurkan imun tubuh) dan serum yang mematikan reproduksi yaitu KR23 (_The Kill of Reproduction_).

Di abad 22, peneliti sudah menemukan serum untuk membasmi HIV dan AIDS, tapi sayangnya serum itu cuma bisa mencegah dan menangani seseorang yang terkena HIV dan AIDS yang selain dengan berhubungan seks, jadi karena lebih banyak manusia terkena HIV dan AIDS itu melalui seks, maka diciptakanlah serum kedua KR23 pada abad ke-23, untuk mencegah dan mengobati penularan virus itu melalui seks. Sayangnya, mereka yang disuntik akan mengalami pematian reproduksi.

Di lain pihak ada sekelompok orang yang tidak terjangkit virus dan hanya diberi serum yang pertama VNI22, dan sekelompok ini menjadi awal terciptanya manusia RM.

.

.

.

Yang tak kalah mengejutkan adalah peneliti juga berhasil membuat rekayasa reproduksi, sebut saja kloning, kloning memang sudah ditemukan di abad 20, tetapi dalam kurun waktu abad 22 sampai 26 ini, kloning menjadi lebih di kembangkan.

Jika dulu kloning dan bayi tabung akan ditanam kembali ke dalam induknya yaitu rahim wanita, maka di kurun abad 22 sampai 26 ini, kloning dan bayi tabung dapat dilakukan di dalam robot khusus yang memiliki suatu sistem rahim 99,99% menyerupai seperti rahim asli wanita. Robot ini bernama "_The Angel of Mother_" atau AM2305.

Dari kurun beberapa abad itu terciptalah dua jenis manusia yaitu, manusia yang merupakan Reproduk Murni, atau induk dan manusia kloning + bayi tabung atau manusia yang diciptakan dari sel sperma dan induk. Manusia RM merupakan manusia yang memiliki derajat tinggi, sedangkan manusia kloning dan bayi tabung adalah manusia yang merupakan rakyat biasa.

Dalam hal ini manusia RM lebih dispesialkan oleh negara karena tanpa bantuan mereka tidak akan ada manusia kloning dan bayi tabung, kenapa bisa terjadi demikian? Itu karena, sistem reproduksi manusia kloning dan bayi tabung telah dimatikan. Pada kurun abad 21-22 HIV dan AIDS adalah virus mematikan yang tersebar di seluruh jajaran dunia, untuk mencegah itu maka para ilmuwan-ilmuwan membuat semacam serum yang mematikan sistem reproduksi.

Para manusia RM bahkan ditakuti oleh mereka yang bukan Reproduk Murni. Tetapi, entah karena suatu alasan, mereka justru tidak bisa merasakan yang namanya cinta. Hal tersebut membuat kata "cinta" menjadi sesuatu yang ditakuti dan dianggap penyakit kutukan.

_**End Prolog**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**zhaErza:** Bansaiii... FF pertama collab ni, semoga sukses ya... RM by Flozhaki :*

**Kiyuchire: **Yosh! ini baru prolog untuk mengetahui sistem pemerintahan yang berbeda (mengingat kami menggunakan sistem masa depan) ya, semoga fic ini kalian dapat mengerti :D

**Floral White: ***Bingung mau nulis apa* semoga fic ini bisa menjadi bahan bacaan yg menarik untuk kalian ;D

Salam sayang,

**FloZhaKi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mengabulkan keinginan para readers untuk update kilat XD, dan selamat menikmati.**

**Reproduk Murni**

_**By**_**: FloZhaKi**

**(**_**Collaboration **__**of **_** Floral White, zhaErza, and Kiyuchire)**

**Naruto **_**Belong**_** Kishimoto Masashi**

**Haruno Sakura & Sasuke Uchiha**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

_Emerald_ itu melotot. Bagai ingin keluar dari balutan kulit yang menahan bolanya. Beberapa tetes keringat jatuh melewati pipi pemilik _emerald_ tersebut. Bahkan rambut _pink_ sepunggungnya terlihat sudah mulai lepek oleh ulah sang keringat.

Menundukkan kepala, menenggelamkannya di atas meja dengan tangan yang dilipat tepat di bagian perut menjadi pilihan satu-satunya guna menahan rasa nyeri tersebut.

Nyeri tak terkira terasa jelas di bagian perut sejak ia bangun di pagi hari. Awalnya, ia mengira itu hanya sakit perut biasa ketika kotoran-kotoran ingin keluar dari perut —mungkin juga pengaruh masuk angin karena cuaca yang amat dingin dalam musim dingin ini. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk ke toilet dan melepaskan hasratnya tersebut. Memang, rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu sedikit berkurang, namun siapa sangka bahwa hal tersebut mengundang rasa sakit yang lebih luar biasa perihnya ketika ia sudah duduk di kelas hingga siang hari ini.

Ia juga merasakan beberapa tetes cairan serasa keluar setetes demi setetes di bagian bawahnya, bahkan ia merasa lembab pada bagian yang tersebut.

_Astaga! Ada apa ini? Kenapa rasanya begitu luar biasa nyeri?! _rutuknya dalam hati seraya memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Haruno-_san_! Tolong perhatikan saya ketika saya sedang menerangkan," suara itulah yang terdengar di gendang telinganya. Dengan perasaan tak menentu, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan berusaha menatap _sensei_ yang sudah berkacak pinggang di depan kelas. Ia terkejut ketika melihat soal-soal yang tertulis di papan tulis seraya menjerit dalam hati karena ia tak mengerti maksud dari soal tersebut —bahkan sedari tadi tidak ia perhatikan dari tadi.

"Sekarang juga, jawab pertanyaanku yang di depan!" titah _sensei_ dengan rambut berwarna putih panjang tersebut.

Dengan sedikit getir dan cemas Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan beberapa bercak darah di kursi putihnya yang tak ia sadari. Teman-teman sekelasnya juga mulai memerhatikan bercak darah yang nampak jelas di rok belakangnya. Beberapa di antaranya pula juga mulai berbisik-bisik perihal hal tersebut yang menjadi hal asing.

**BRUKK!**

Baru beberapa langkah ia ciptakan guna mendekati papan tulis elektronik di depannya, ia terjatuh.

"ARGHHH,"

Akhirnya ia berteriak dengan tak menentu. Rasa sakit tak terkira yang melanda perutnya membuatnya sulit untuk berdiri dan berjalan.

"SAKURA!"

Kelas pun menjadi ricuh sekejap. Beberapa murid di kelas tersebut berlari meninggalkan tempat duduk.

"Haruno-_san_! Ada apa?" tanya _sensei_ panik. Sakura hanya berguling-guling kecil di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah tak tertahan sakitnya tersebut.

Hm, mungkinkah ini adalah hal yang buruk? Atau justru hal yang baik mengingat Haruno Sakura menjadi terhindar dari soal-soal yang sebenarnya tidak menarik perhatiannya sedari tadi karena nyeri tak tertahan tersebut? Atau...

"A-Aku tidak tahu, _sensei," _ucap Sakura sedikit terbata karena menahan sakit.

Mata hitam pemilik rambut putih panjang tersebutpun terbelalak ketika melihat bercak darah yang kebetulan terjiplak di lantai berwarna putih bersih tersebut. Beberapa siswa yang berada di kelas tersebut mulai mengelilinginya dengan panik.

Tetapi mereka tidak tahu...

"ASTAGA! SAKURA MENGALAMI PENDARAHAN! CEPAT TELEPON RUMAH SAKIT!"

...bahwa hal tersebut adalah bukti nyata pertama yang mengubah hidup seorang Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura Haruno dapat merasakan dirinya di bawa dengan mobil khusus milik Yukoen Gakuen —sekolah tempatnya menimba ilmu, menuju rumah sakit terdekat guna memeriksa penyebab pendarahannya.

Yang terakhir ia ingat, seorang suster yang mengangkatnya dari mobil menuju kasur dorong tersebut menyuntikkan sesuatu ke dalam tubuhnya yang membuat tubuhnya mati rasa sekejap.

—juga kesadarannya yang perlahan mulai lenyap. Sepertinya, bisa diasumsikan suntikan itu merupakan obat bius.

**o0o**

"Ini tidak mungkin," sebuah suara masuk ke pendengarannya.

"Tapi ini kenyataannya, Dok! Sistem reproduksinya sangat lancar dan subur! Kau lihat sendiri hasilnya, 'kan?" Ia berusaha bergerak, namun rasanya begitu sulit mengingat pengaruh obat bius yang mungkin disuntikkan oleh suster tadi masih belum hilang total.

"Tapi... Bagaimana bisa?" Suara itu akhirnya membuat Haruno Sakura berhasil membuka _emerald-_nya. Dan yang tampak di indera penglihatannya hanyalah langit-langit berwarna putih cerah. Ia cukup tahu di mana ia dibawa dan berada.

"Sudahlah, Dok. Kita memang harus memisahkannya dari kalangan sekarang juga," ucap suara itu sebelum beberapa wanita berjalan mendekati tubuh Haruno Sakura. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur oleh pengaruh obat bius.

Dahi Sakura sedikit mengerut, menandakan dirinya yang sedang terlanda perasaan bingung dan tanda tanya besar —juga menahan pusing tak terkira. Ia tak mengerti; apa yang baru saja terjadi, juga apa maksud pembicaraan kedua suara yang ia duga sebagai salah satu dari lima wanita berbaju putih di dekatnya. Dan ah! Rasa sakit perutnya sudah mulai berkurang, apa pihak rumah sakit berhasil menanganinya?

"Kau sudah sadar, Nona Haruno?" tanya seorang berambut hitam pendek dari mereka yang di duga salah satu pemilik suara tadi. Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Dok, apa yang sedang terjadi pada saya?" tanya Sakura sopan dan lembut. Namun tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada khawatir, juga bingung.

Lawan bicara Sakura tersenyum, begitu juga dengan para perawat yang lain. Membuat Sakura menatap heran terhadap senyuman misterius tersebut. Membuat pertanyaan Sakura bertambah banyak dan rumit.

_"Astaga, seseorang harus menjelaskanku maksud dari mereka! Ini semua membuatku takut!" _erang Sakura dalam hati.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya di sini. Tapi kau beruntung, Haruno-_san,"_ ujar yang lainnya singkat seolah mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Sakura.

Mendengar ucapan tersebut membuat Sakura semakin menaikkan alis matanya.

"Apa maksud dokter? Bagaimana dengan pendarahan saya?" tanya Sakura lagi seraya mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terduduk. Ya, walau ia berhasil terduduk karena sedikit paksaan dalam dirinya yang menahan sakit. Sepertinya perlahan namun pasti, pengaruh obat bius tersebut mulai hilang.

Tetapi, ia kurang yakin, namun ia merasa ada sesuatu benda yang tertanam di celana dalamnya ketika timbul suara "kresek" saat ia bangkit.

"Tenanglah, pendarahan yang kau alami itu karena sel telurmu mati akibat tidak dibuahi, sebut saja periode ini dengan _haid_ atau menstruasi," jelas wanita berambut hitam tersebut. Sakura mulai menggaruk lehernya, pertanda agak bingung.

"Dan yang sedang kau gunakan di dalam celana dalammu bernama pembalut, terkadang juga disebut sebagai roti jepang pada jaman dulu. Itu berguna untuk menyaring cairan darah dari rahimmu agar tidak merembes keluar, nanti kami ajari cara menggunakan, juga peraturannya," lanjutnya seolah tahu perasaan tak nyaman Sakura.

"Dan kau, hmm... 15 tahun? SMP tahun ketiga?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Sebetulnya semua penjelasan orang-orang yang ia duga sebagai dokter tersebut cukup merumitkan pikirannya. Namun yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini, hanyalah percaya bahwa dokter pasti memberikan yang terbaik untuknya —karena itulah sebab para dokter dibayar.

Sakura tak ingin mengambil pusing dengan mencerna semua penjelasan asing mengenai _haid, _roti jepang, atau apapun itu namanya. Yang ia tahu, rasa nyeri sudah mulai menghilang dari bagian perutnya.

Tetapi perihal bagian dalamannya —yang disebut sebagai pembalut atau roti jepang, sepertinya Sakura harus mendengar dan mencerna bagian tersebut.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_"Saat ini kau akan berada dalam kalangan Reproduk Murni. Tentu kau sudah tahu soal kalangan tersebut. Sakura, kau akan dipindahkan ke asrama khusus RM, dan pasangan Reproduk mu adalah Uchiha Sasuke."_

Kalimat itu terus mengiangi indera pendengaran Haruno Sakura. Bahkan sampai dirinya sudah berada di depan pintu tempat asing yang mewah.

Sudah seminggu ini ia tinggal dalam ruangan laboratorium, entah karena suatu alasan Sakura tidak diperbolehkan pulang atau meminta ijin pada kedua orangtuanya.

Ia terus menimang-nimang ingatannya seminggu yang lalu perihal penjelasan terhadap apa yang harus ia lakukan.

_"Kalian akan diikat bagai pasangan suami istri, dan kalian akan melakukan reproduk secara alami untuk memiliki keturunan. Tugasmu selama berada di kalangan ini adalah melakukan hubungan tubuh —ah kau pasti akan menyukainya karena itu adalah kegiatan yang paling menyenangkan. Kami menamai kegiatan tersebut dengan seks. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah mengumpulkan sperma hasil dari orgasme pasanganmu dan kau akan mendapatkan bayaran dari hal tersebut."_

Ia bahkan tak mengerti, apa itu seks atau mengumpulkan sperma yang dijelaskan. Itu amat asing dalam pendengarannya selama 15 tahun ini. _Mendapatkan bayaran? Jadi itu bagaimana cara mereka mendapatkan uang untuk membayar oksigen dan makanan yang lainnya? Luar biasa. Mungkin bayarannya cukup mahal, _pikir Sakura.

Tapi hey! Ia berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Yang jelas ia merasa senang bisa masuk dalam kalangan langka ini —yang katanya tidak pernah mungkin bisa dimasuki oleh mereka kalangan biasa. Ia merasa spesial dan beruntung. Apalagi mengingat kegiatan bernama seks tersebut dikatakan sebagai kegiatan yang menyenangkan.

Lagi pula, sekarang periode bernama _haid _tersebut sudah berakhir. Rasanya amat lega tidak perlu merasakan sakit seperti seminggu yang lalu. Tetapi mengingat hal itu akan terjadi padanya setiap bulannya, sepertinya ia tidak bisa bersikap terlalu lega.

"Nah, ini adalah kamar asramamu, Haruno-_san_ dan seperti yang disampaikan oleh Shizune_-sensei, _kau akan dipasangkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke," ucap sebuah suara yang membuat Sakura tersadar dari pikirannya. Sakura tersentak, ia langsung menatap wanita berambut merah di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih sudah bersedia mengantarku," ucap Sakura berusaha bersikap seramah mungkin di kalangan yang baru saja ia masuki. Di mana kalangan tersebut hanya pernah ia dengar dalam buku-buku sejarah dan ditakuti mereka kalangan biasa.

Wanita yang diberi senyuman itu hanya mendelik tak suka.

"Tak usah sok manis. Kau hanya beruntung karena satu-satunya laki-laki yang sudah bermimpi basah hanya tinggal Sasuke, Haruno-_san," _jawab gadis berambut merah darah itu memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan tak suka sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

"Menyebalkan, bagaimana mungkin gadis kalangan bawah bisa masuk ke kalangan ini, ditambah dapat berpasangan dengan Uchiha pula," gumam wanita tersebut tak didengar Sakura.

Sakura hanya menatap wanita itu bingung.

_"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan hingga ia tidak menyukaiku?" _tanya Sakura Haruno dalam hati.

Sakura pun memilih untuk tidak peduli, akhirnya ia mengangkat bahunya dan membuka pintu di depannya. Walau sebetulnya ia sedikit jengkel mendapat perlakuan seperti tadi, juga tatapan-tatapan tak suka di sekitarnya ketika ia datang ke asrama ini.

Iapun mengangkat tangannya menyentuh sebuah panel.

_**Klik**_

Dengan sebuah sidikan jempolnya, pintu tersebut terbuka.

.

.

Laki-laki bermata _onyx _tersebut membelalak kaget. Walau wajahnya masih terlihat tenang dalam ukiran sempurnanya, namun masih terkuar samar-samar aura terkejutnya.

Berulang kali ia membolak-balik buku berwarna hijau di tangannya. Entah bagaimana caranya buku tersebut benar-benar menyita penuh perhatiannya.

"Perasaan cinta dihasilkan oleh hormon _dopamine, endorfin, feromon, oxytocin, _dan _neuropinephrin_, eh?" gumam laki-laki berambut raven tersebut. Ia mengerutkan alisnya, menandakan perasaan ingin tahunya semakin besar.

"Lalu kenapa hormon-hormon tersebut sudah tak pernah didengar lagi? Apa karena memang obat yg diberikan perbulan tersebut?" gumamnya lagi masih tetap membolak-balikan buku hijaunya tersebut.

"Hormon apa?"

Tubuh laki-laki tersebut sedikit tersentak. Namun ia tetap menahan ekpresinya agar tidak menimbulkan ekspresi yang terlalu berlebihan.

Mata _onyx_nya berputar, menengok ke belakang tempat asal suara tersebut berada.

Ia langsung memejamkan matanya tak peduli, menutup buku hijaunya tersebut rapat-rapat lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Diletakannya buku hijau tersebut dalam rak lemari buku.

_"Tidak sopan masuk seenaknya. Ia pasti si kalangan bawah itu", _gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hey, kenapa kau mengabaikanku?" ucap Sakura yang justru masih tak dipedulikan laki-laki tersebut.

Ia pun berjalan menuju hadapan laki-laki yang memiliki tubuh atletis tersebut.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, dan kau?" lanjut Sakura tersenyum manis seraya mengulurkan tangannya di depan laki-laki tersebut.

Lelaki tersebut berdengus, menarik nafasnya panjang dan memilih untuk duduk mengabaikan gadis berambut _pink _tersebut.

Sakura yang merasa diabaikan mulai menarik tangannya dan tetap diam di tempat.

_"Sepertinya orang-orang dalam kalangan ini kurang ramah," _pikir Sakura mengingat perlakuan wanita berambut merah yang mengantarnya kemari.

"Kau tak perlu bersikap ramah denganku, kalangan bawah," sebuah suara akhirnya membuat Haruno Sakura berbalik. Hm, sepertinya laki-laki berambut _raven_ tersebut mulai berbicara.

"Tak perlu bersikap sok tidak tahu, aku yakin kau sudah tahu bahwa aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Jangan pernah berpikir aku akan melakukan tugas yang menjadi alasan kita terkumpul di sini. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik," ucap Sasuke sinis seraya meninggalkan ruang tamu tersebut.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya kesal, "A_staga! Bagaimana bisa diriku direndahkan seperti ini."_

Ia benar-benar sebal, apalagi dengan semua tatapan mereka para Reproduk Murni yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka. Baru tadi ia mendapat perkataan tak sopan, sekarang ia mendapatkannya lagi dari orang yang berbeda.

_"Astaga! Apa mereka tidak diajari sopan santun dalam bergaul? Walaupun aku kalangan non RM, tapi aku juga tidak berkekurangan di kalangan tersebut karena ayahku adalah seorang pengusaha! Tak pernah aku direndahkan seperti ini!"_

Dengan satu gerakan gesit gadis bermata _emerald _tersebut sudah mendorong kasar laki-laki bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

Sasuke terkejut, hingga terjatuh. Ditambah pandangan marah dari gadis berambut _pink _tersebut membuatnya merasa sedikit bingung. Bagaimana bisa ada ekpresi semengerikan tersebut? Rasanya, ia mengenal ekpresi tersebut. Namun sudah sangat lama ia mendapati ekpresi tersebut hingga ia nyaris melupakannya.

"Aku tahu bahwa diriku mungkin berbeda dari kalian, tapi bukan berarti kalian semua mencaci tak sopan padaku!" bentak Sakura keras.

Uchiha Sasuke sedikit terkejut, namun ia tetap berusaha menyembunyikan ekpresinya tersebut. Dengan sikap tenang, ia bangkit meninggalkan Sakura dalam ruang tamu. Bisa di rasanya Sakura masih menatapnya dengan tatapan amarah.

Sakura Haruno masih menatap sebal pada pemilik _onyx_ yang menurutnya tak sopan tersebut. Bahkan sampai pintu ruangan yang diduganya sebagai ruang tidur tersebut berdecit tanda tertutup, Sakura masih menatapnya sebal.

Selang beberapa menit, Sakura memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya karena ada hal yang lebih menarik mencuri pandangannya.

_**"Sakura Haruno, ditemukan meninggal karena pendarahan luar biasa yang akhirnya langsung di kubur oleh para dokter Konoha."**_

Sepertinya ia tidak bisa pulang lagi.

.

Mata _onyx _tersebut berkelut. Penuh perasaan yang tak menentu. Dalam seketika sekelibut wajah terukir dalam benaknya. Wajah yang sering menunjukkan ekspresi sama dengan gadis yang baru saja datang tersebut.

Wajah ekspresif yang selalu menunjukan ekspresi wajahnya tanpa memandang siapa dirinya atau apa statusnya. Wajah dengan ukiran yang sama dengan wajah tampannya, bedanya rambut panjang dan bibir merahnya membuat wajah wanita dalam benaknya terlihat amat cantik.

Namun, sudah cukup lama ekspresi tersebut hilang dalam ingatannya.

"_Kaa-chan...,"_

Ia langsung mengambil beberapa obat yang berada di laci dekat kamarnya. Sudah cukup lama ia mencoba untuk tidak meminum obat yang diduga sebagai pembunuh hormon-hormon penghasil perasaan cinta.

Awalnya ia ragu terhadap hipotesisnya karena sudah hampir satu tahun sejak ia mendapatkan mimpi basah pertamanya, ia tidak pernah meminumnya lagi. Ia kira, dengan begitu ia bisa merasakan cinta seperti yang ditulis dalam buku hasil penelitian mendiang ibunya. Namun ia tidak pernah merasakan apapun yang bernama ketertarikan untuk melindungi pasangan yang ditulis ibunya.

_Ciri-ciri kau jatuh cinta yang pertama adalah kau akan merasakan degupan jantung tak terkira._

Apa mungkin dirinya sedang merasakan cinta?

Ia menggenggam erat obat-obat tersebut, berusaha menimbang.

Akhirnya ia meremas obat-obat tersebut dan langsung membulatkan tekadnya. Ada banyak hal yang harus ia selidiki. Terutama tentang cinta yang sudah menjadi dongeng di zamannya. Juga menyelidiki penyebab kematian sang ibu yang berusaha mempertahankan semua hasil penelitiannya —yang sekarang entah disimpan dimana sehingga Sasuke hanya bisa melanjutkan penelitian yang ada di rumahnya.

Sepertinya, hubungan Uchiha Sasuke dan Sakura awalnya memang akan buruk. Namun akan ada hasrat terpendam yang tak pernah diketahui publik.

Dan, sebuah misteri baru akan terpecahkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Kiyuchire:** Terimakasih kepada para reviewer yang sudah masuk ke kotak review kami. Kami sangat menghargai dan menerima dengan senang hati setiap masukan yang ada (bahkan flame) selama dapat meningkatkan mutu penulisan kami sekaligus mendekatkan fic ini dari kata sempurna—walau mungkin masih amat sangat jauh dari kata itu :)

**Floral White : **Tugasku untuk chap ini cuman mem_-beta _saja. Tapi jika masih ada typos yang tertinggal, mohon maaf yaa. Terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk me-riview prolognya, dan tentu saja untuk para silent reader yang sudah mampir. Oy, ini pertama kalinya kami membuat fic dengan tema scifi kayak begini, jadi harap sedikit maklum jika masih banyak hal-hal yang masih mengganjal —atau mungkin tidak dapat diterima logika— di fic ini. Terima kasih^^

**zhaErza:** Holaa... Kalau aku tugasnya cuma mempublish dan membalas para _reviews _di prolog... hehe *bingung mau bilang apa lagi, soalnya udah diwakilkan sama Kichan dan Linchan. :3 ok deh mungkin tugas ku juga baca-baca ulang lagi, agar ff ini bebas dari typo. Yup, untuk akhir kata... terima kasih untuk semuanya ya. :D

* * *

**Balasan:  
**

BronzeQueen18290: Sip... udah lanjut nihhh...

febri feven: Okehhhh...

ichiro kenichi: Terima kasih... okeh dah lanjut, dan salam kenal juga dari FloZhaKI :D

chika zhee: Terima kasih ya... memang menguras otak sih. Semoga kalian ikut berkhayal juga ya XD

Kumada Chiyu: He'em ini masih prolog... soalnya kan temanya masa depan, jadi di jelasin aja dulu. :D Terima kasih ya, dan okeh deh di update kilat.

uun inu1415: Terima kasih, Wokeh di lanjut :D

Aozora Straw: Iya, lanjut kok... ini hasil khayalan tingkat dewa kami FloZhaKi, hehe dan tentunya juga dari diskusi kami yg cukup alot. XD

Hotaru Keiko: Terimakasih, wokeh deh.

Lukireichan: Hemmm serem apanya ni? hehe

Uchiha Cherry Rania17: Terima kasih, akan diusahakan ya update kilat...

sawada shizu: Oy, Shizuchan. Ini ane (Zha Erza) hehe Sankyuu... :* Makasih ya atas dukungannya. Yosss... udah lanjut nih dan silahkan baca ya.

whoever: Oh ya, gomen... lupa soal itu. Memang bener itu berbeda, dan terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya ya. Itu sangat membantu... Tapi nanti kami akan membuat cerita yang berbeda mengenai Kloning dan Bayi tabung, dan kami juga membawakan tema masa depan. Jadi, kami akan membuat apapun yang kami khayalkan di masa depan dan kemungkinan akan berbeda dengan fakta sekarang ini. Tapi, kami menerima masukan kamu dan sudah membuat bahwa kloning dan bayi tabung berbeda. :D Hmmm...yang jelas nanti kami akan sedikit merubah tentang kedua hal itu dan membuatnya sesuai dengan konsep dan khayalan kami. :D

Guest: Wokeh deh.

guest: Terima kasih :D memang khayalan yg lumayan sulit hehe :D

hanazono yuri: Ok deh dilanjut kok.

Black Night Sky: Terima kasih, ok.

missgamb: He'em udah lanjut nih... semoga suka ya. :)

Hanna Hishiko: Hai juga, yup ini masih prolog. Udah lanjut nih.

* * *

Salam sayang,

**FloZhaKi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terimakasih kepada para pembaca yang setia menantikan fic ini :)**

**Kami telah memutuskan untuk rajin meng-_update _fic ini paling telat setiap hari sabtu pukul 19.00 :D**

**Kami akan mengusahakan ketepatan waktu kami, tetapi apabila ada suatu sebab yang membuat kami telat, mohon maaf :') kami berusaha sebisa mungkin menepati tenggang waktu kami.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Reproduk Murni**

_**By**_**: FloZhaKi**

**(**_**Collaboration of**_** Floral White, zhaErza, and Kiyuchire)**

**Naruto **_**Belong**_** Kishimoto Masashi**

**Haruno Sakura & Sasuke Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

Sakura melemparkan diri di kasur _queen size _yang sudah tersedia di dalam kamarnya._ Emerald-_nya menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamar yang warnanya hampir senada dengan rambutnya, namun sedikit lebih gelap. Dia tidak terima, bagaimana mungkin ia yang masih bernapas hingga sekarang ini bisa dikatakan sudah meninggal karena pendarahan?

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang salah dengan semua ini. Bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibunya? Apakah mereka akan membuat bayi kloning baru untuk menggantikannya? Memikirkan ibu dan ayahnya yang melupakan dirinya dan sibuk mengurus bayi baru mereka membuat Sakura marah. Dia ingin menemui mereka. Mengatakan pada mereka kalau ia masih hidup. Namun bagaimana caranya? Otaknya mencoba untuk berpikir mencari jalan keluar, tapi sama sekali tidak ditemukannya. Pikirannya buntu. Malah, ia kembali terngiang dengan perkataan beberapa suster yang mengatakan padanya bahwa ia sangat beruntung.

Bagaimana mereka bisa mengatakan dia beruntung? Perutnya sakit dan bagian kewanitaannya mengeluarkan cairan merah yang terlihat menjijikkan. Dan sekarang ia dipindahkan ke tempat asing seperti ini. Meskipun Sakura sering mendengar tentang asrama khusus dari kalangan RM ini, namun ia sama sekali tidak merasa beruntung bisa menginjakkan kakinya di sini. Apalagi ia diharuskan untuk melakukan "kegiatan reproduk" dengan seorang yang sangat angkuh seperti Sasuke.

Cih! Dia tidak sudi. Meskipun Sakura sama sekali belum mengerti maksudnya, tapi ia bisa membayangkan hal itu tidak akan akan menyenangkan. Apalagi harus berpasangan dengan bajingan sombong seperti Sasuke.

Atau mungkin ia harus kabur dari tempat ini dan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya?

Pemikiran yang bagus. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Dia sama sekali tidak tahu berada di mana sekarang.

Sakura sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi orang tuanya, namun hasilnya nihil. Ponsel canggih yang dihadiahkan ayahnya saat usianya menginjak lima belas tahun itu sudah raib saat ia dibawa ke sini. Entah ke mana ponselnya itu. Padahal di ponsel itu tersimpan semua hal-hal pribadinya. Termasuk foto-foto ia dan ayahnya, juga ibunya dan fotonya saat masih kecil. Dan sekarang, harta karun paling berharga miliknya lenyap sudah. Namun bagaimana jika orang tuanya memilih untuk benar-benar membuat bayi kloning untuk menggantikan dirinya? Untuk sementara, Sakura tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu dulu. Dia tidak boleh berprasangka buruk pada orang tuanya.

**o0o**

Semenjak Sakura dibawa ke laboratorium, ia sama sekali belum pernah bersentuhan dengan air—kecuali saat minum. Meskipun malas, Sakura turun dari ranjang nyaman tersebut. Kaki jenjang tanpa alasnya menapaki lantai yang terbuat dari marmer tersebut. Sebelum memasuki kamar mandi, ia terlebih dahulu menyiapkan baju yang akan dikenakannya nanti. Sepasang piyama berwarna _turquise _polos.

Ketika memasuki kamar mandi, Sakura sedikit terhenyak dengan kemewahan ruangan itu. Sakura meneliti setiap sudut kamar mandi yang menurutnya sangat luas tersebut, bahkan luasnya tiga kali lipat dari kamar mandi di rumahnya. Sebuah _westafel_ berwarna seperti batu _ruby_ dengan keran perak yang menjulang di atasnya berada di dekat pintu masuk. Ada juga _bathub_ yang ukurannya lumayan besar, dan di sebelahnya ada tempat _shower _yang dibatasi oleh sekat menyerupai kristal.

Dari pertama masuk, manik _emerald _itu sudah tertarik pada _bathub_ mewah itu. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura segera menghampiri tempat yang akan menjadi favoritnya di kamar mandi itu. Sakura memilih untuk mandi dengan air hangat kali ini, ia juga telah mencampurkan beberapa wewangian di dalamnya untuk menambah relaksasinya. Setelah airnya sudah cukup di _bathub_, Sakura kemudian membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan masuk ke dalam air. Baju dan rok yang dikenakannya ia lemparkan ke dalam keranjang cucian yang tidak jauh darinya.

Sakura membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke bawah hidungnya. Matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi menyegarkan dan wangi relaksasi yang dihasilkan oleh wangi lavender bercampur vanili. Sakura juga menambahkan aroma bunga sakura di sana. Entah bagaimana jadinya perpaduan wewangian tersebut, hanya Sakura yang tahu.

Beberapa menit, Sakura sangat tenang dan nyaman dengan tubuhnya yang terasa ringan. Kini ia tengah bersandar dengan kedua tangan menyangga kepalanya.

Sakura tahu, segala sesuatu yang ada di asrama ini memang sangat menakjubkan, bahkan kamar mandinya. Namun, Sakura yakin orang-orang disini pasti isinya manusia brengsek semua. Lihat saja si Sasuke, lelaki angkuh nan mengesalkan itu. Ugh, memikirkannya saja membuat perutnya mual.

_Hoek!_

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi setelah tiga puluh menit berada di sana. Dengan sehelai handuk yang melilit tubuh mungilnya, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. Gadis merah jambu itu melirik jam digital yang berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Baru jam setengah delapan malam rupanya, dan perutnya sudah mulai berontak meminta untuk diisi.

Dengan cepat, Sakura mencari baju ganti dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hairdryer _yang sudah tersedia di meja rias. Benda tersebut tidak menghasilkan udara panas yang akan merusak rambut, melainkan terasa sejuk dan dalam satu menit rambut basah akan langsung mengering sempurna.

"Cepat sekali, padahal punyaku dua menit baru bisa kering," komentar Sakura. Sakura mendecih, kenapa teknologi untuk para manusia RM lebih canggih dari kalangan dirinya? _Pemerintah benar-benar tidak adil_, pikirnya kesal.

**o0o**

Sasuke yang baru selesai mandi membuka tirai jendela balkonnya. Ia bisa melihat jelas menara tertinggi yang yang berada di pusat kota. Manik kelamnya menatap tajam bangunan mewah itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Irisnya terkadang terlihat sendu namun dalam sedetik langsung berubah penuh kebencian. Meskipun bangunan tersebut sangat mewah, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak terkesan. Bahkan ia membencinya, karena di bangunan itulah semuanya di mulai. Membuat hidupnya menjadi seperti ini, semuanya hancur begitu saja.

Tetapi Sasuke tahu, bangunan megah bertahtakan berlian itu menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar. Dia ingat, dulu ibunya pernah memberitahunya. Bahwa di dalam bangunan itu, tersembunyi semua jawaban dari segala penelitian yang tengah dilakukan ibunya. Saat itu, Sasuke sempat ingin masuk ke sana jika saatnya tiba dan akan membantu ibunya memecahkan misteri yang tengah ditelitinya. Namun, kejadian malam itu membuatnya mengubur semua keinginan itu. Malam tragis yang membuatnya kehilangan wanita yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya, dan malam itu juga ia dikhianati oleh orang yang paling dipercayanya.

Malam Sasuke kehilangan semuanya. Ibunya, kakak yang sangat dikaguminya dan tujuan hidupnya.

Sasuke tersadar dari pikirannya, ia masih mengenakan handuk putih polos yang melilit bagian pinggangnya. Mengambil napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Berharap pikirannya bisa melupakan masa lalunya sejenak. Pemuda enam belas tahun itu menghampiri lemarinya yang langsung terbuka otomatis hanya dengan sebuah jentikan jari saja. Sasuke lalu mengambil celana pendek dan _T-shirt_ biru dengan lambang Uchiha di bagian lengannya. Dan setelah selesai, pintu lemari akan tertutup dengan sendirinya.

Rambutnya masih basah, namun Sasuke hanya mengeringkannya dengan handuk saja, terlalu malas menggunakan pengering rambut. Setelah menaruh handuk di dalam lemari khusus untuk pengering pakaian, Sasuke lalu mengambil sebuah benda yang biasanya dipakai untuk berkomunikasi itu.

Sasuke melihat ada sepuluh pesan yang diterima oleh ponselnya. Sasuke lalu memilah untuk membaca pesan yang berasal dari orang yang dikenalnya saja. Isinya sama saja, tidak ada yang penting. Semua teman-temannya hanya menanyakan tentang pasangan reproduknya. Sasuke lalu menghapus semua pesan yang masuk dan mulai melihat-lihat folder di dalam ponselnya itu.

Selang beberapa saat, ponselnya bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan yang masuk. Dan ternyata itu dari sahabat berisiknya, Naruto. Pemuda aneh yang terkadang menyeretnya ke dalam kekacauan karena keingintahuan besarnya. Namun, hal itu terkadang membawa masalah bagi mereka. Sampai sekarang, Sasuke masih bingung bagaimana ia bisa berteman dengan orang seperti Naruto yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya. Dan hingga saat ini, Sasuke belum tahu jawabannya. Bahkan ia sudah malas mencari tahu tentang hal itu.

Ternyata, Naruto mengirimkannya sebuah video berdurasi kurang dari sepuluh detik. Sasuke membuka kiriman Naruto dari ponselnya dan dia hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Naruto. Melalui ponselnya yang ditaruh di atas meja, sebuah hologram menyerupai Naruto tengah berbicara dengan suara keras di sana. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa mneggerutu tidak jelas karena Naruto mengirimkan video bodoh seperti itu.

"**Kau harus menceritakan bagaimana **_**first time-**_**mu dengan pasanganmu, Teme! Selamat bersenang-senang!" **hologram yang menyerupai Naruto itu berkata dengan kedua jempol yang diacungkan pada Sasuke. Tidak ketinggalan, seringai mesumnya terpatri di bibirnya.

"Dobe!" desis Sasuke pada hologram yang sudah menghilang tersebut.

Lalu, bau aneh tercium oleh hidungnya. Bauh tidak enak yang bisa merusak saluran pernapasannya. Dalam sekejap, pemuda itu sudah keluar dari kamarnya mencari sumber masalah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengelus perut ratanya yang mengeluarkan bunyi aneh, pertanda untuk segera minta diisi. Ketika membuka kulkas, ia hanya menemukan beberapa sayuran dan daging ayam_ fillet_. Karena Sakura belum pernah memasak sebelumnya, gadis itu langsung memasukkan semua bahan utuh ke dalam panci dan memberinya sedikit air. _Lagipula, teknologi RM lebih canggih dari milik para kloning, jadi benda-benda ini pasti bisa membuat sup enak_, pikirnya. Sakura juga menambahkan bumbu-bumbu yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu. Dan setelah semuanya siap, Sakura lalu menaruh panci di atas sebuah benda berwarna silver berbentuk bulat yang ukurannya sagat pas dengan panci yang digunakannya. Setelah menekan tombol "_cook_" dan mengatur temperatur dan waktunya, Sakura lalu menyiapkan sebuah piring dan sendok di atas meja. Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, hanya tinggal menunggu supnya matang sempurna.

Setelah lima menit, Sakura menguap karena merasa bosan. Dan tanpa sadar, kepalanya jatuh perlahan di atas meja diikuti kelopak matanya yang mulai terpejam. Sakura tertidur, dia tidak menyadari uap yang mengepul keluar dari dalam panci. Semakin lama, uap yang keluar semakin banyak. Sedangkan Sakura, ia semakin terlelap dalam tidurnya. Bahkan saat uapnya berubah menjadi warna hitam, Sakura masih terbuai di alam bawah sadarnya. Meskipun masakanya sekarang sudah menimbulkan bau yang kurang sedap, Sakura sama sekali belum menyadarinya.

"Bangun bodoh! Apa kau mau membuat udara beracun?!"

Sakura yang masih tertidur hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, namun setelahnya ia kembali terlelap kembali mengabaikan seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah kesal di sampingnya.

Gadis itu belum menyadarinya.

Sasuke yang kesal kemudian menggebrak meja, dan kali ini berhasil. Sakura terbangun dengan wajah _shock _dan mata melebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" geram Sakura marah. Tidak terima waktu tidurnya diganggu. Dia memang agak sensitif jika baru bangun tidur, meski tidurnya hanya sebentar.

Iris _emerald_nya menatap tajam manik kelam Sasuke yang seolah mengebor matanya itu.

"Cih, dasar kalangan rendahan. Lihat, apa yang telah kau lakukan," ujarnya menahan kekesalan karena telah dipanggil dengan sebutan bodoh oleh gadis asing di depannya.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, dia langsung terkejut melihat panci yang berisi supnya mengeluarkan asap hitam pekat.

_Sial_! Supnya gosong,_ bagaimana bisa_, geram Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura langsung menekan tombol _off _dan membuka penutup panci yang gagangnya terbuat dari bahan anti panas. Karena itu Sakura tidak perlu menggunakan kain untuk melapisi tangannya.

Bagaimana kecewanya Sakura saat melihat supnya hangus, menyisakan wortel utuh namun sudah berubah menjadi hitam. Begitu juga dengan kentang, dan sayur-sayuran yang lainnya. Bahkan ayamnya sudah seperti abu gosong. Apa yang salah? juga sudah mengatur _timer _dan juga temperatur suhunya. Tapi kenapa jadi gosong begini. Kalau begini jadinya, sepertinya ia harus menahan lapar hingga pagi. Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas, mengasihi dirinya sendiri.

Pindah ke asrama khusus RM memang sebuah bencana.

Sakura tidak menyadari Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya, gadis itu masih sibuk meratapi sup gosongnya, dan kemungkinan ia tidur dengan perut kosong.

Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat bahan makanan yang sudah berubah menjadi hitam tersebut. "Dasar kalangan rendah, teknologi seperti ini saja kau tidak tahu," ejeknya sinis.

Sakura yang tidak terima langsung berbalik dan melotot tajam pada pemuda yang tengah menyeringai merendahkan padanya.

"Aku bukannya tidak tahu teknologi, hanya belum bisa memasak, bodoh!" semburnya marah. Iris hijaunya kini berubah agak gelap, menandakan betapa kesalnya Sakura. "Dan berhenti memanggilku kelas rendahan, bajingan! Namaku Haruno Sakura, apa otakmu terlalu kecil hanya sekedar untuk mengingat nama seseorang, heh?!" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sinis dan meremhkan.

Warna wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah karena marah. Berani-beraninya gadis _pink _berjidat lebar ini mengatainya seperti itu. Apa dia tidak tahu siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke. Ah, tentu saja. Dia 'kan dari kalangan kloning rendahan itu. Tetapi, bukannya dia sangat terkenal bahkan hingga kalangan manusia kloning? Atau mungkin gadis di depannya ini sangat bodoh sehingga tidak tahu dirinya. Ya, mungkin pemikiran yang terakhir yang benar.

"Aku tidak sudi mengingat nama gadis bodoh dari kelas rendahan sepertimu!" balas Sasuke tidak kalah sinis. Pemuda itu menyeringai, "Aku akan membuatmu merasa menyesal karena telah hidup," ancamnya kemudian. Manik kelamnya bersinar penuh kebencian.

Sedangkan Sakura yang diancam seperti itu hanya bisa tertawa.

"OH, lakukan saja, bajingan! Aku tidak akan mundur," tantangnya. Seringai tipis tersungging di bibir _peach-_nya. "Mungkin sebaliknya, aku yang akan membuat hidupmu seperti di neraka. Dari dulu, aku memang tidak suka orang-orang dari kalangan kalian. Dan setelah bertemu denganmu, aku semakin membenci mereka. Khususnya kau, Uchiha Sasuke-_teme_!" Sakura menutup sesi ceramahnya dengan sebuah senyum simpul yang terpatri manis di wajahnya.

Warna merah semakin menjalar di kulit pucat Sasuke, pemuda itu seolah ingin meledak dan melempar gadis di depannya keluar dari dalam asrama ini. Mereka baru bertemu beberapa jam, sekarang emosinya sudah meningkat drastis seperti ini. Hal ini tentu tidak baik untuk kesehatannya.

Dengan tatapan mematikan, Sasuke melangkah dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Sakura. Kedua ujung sendal mereka bertemu. _Onyx _milik Sasuke kini menatap tepat pada iris _emerald_ gadis di depannya, mencoba mengintimidasinya. Namun ia bisa melihat kalau gadis dari kalangan rendahan itu tidak gentar sedikitpun. Karena tahu ancaman biasa tidak berdampak apa-apa pada gadis keras kepala ini, akhirnya Sasuke memilih cara yang pernah diajarkan oleh kakaknya dulu. Sekilas, perasaan kehilangan muncul di benaknya sata mengingat tentang pemuda yang paling dikaguminya. Namun dengan cepat, Sasuke mengesampingkan perasaannya saat ia ingat dengan gadis _pink _yang masih berdiri membalas tatapannya.

"_Tidak takut, eh. Bagaimana kalau ini?" _batin Sasuke kejam.

Dengan sigap, Sasuke memegang tengkuk Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan lengan kirinya melilit pinggang ramping gadis itu. Dan dalam hitungan _mili second_, Sasuke sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kenyal Sakura.

Sakura yang sangat terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke menjerit kaget. Namun mulutnya yang terbuka memberikan akses muda bagi Sasuke untuk menyerangnya lebih dalam. Sakura merasakan sebuah benda hangat tak bertulang memasuki gua hangatnya. Rasanya geli, benda yang ternyata adalah lidah Sasuke itu membelai semua bagian dalam mulutnya. Dan sekarang, Sakura tidak bisa berkutik saat lidah Sasuke melilit lidahnya dengan ganasnya. Sakura merasakan paru-parunya mulai kekurangan oksigen.

Meskipun Sasuke terlihat lihai dengan aksinya, namun ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal seperti itu. Tetapi mengai teknik-tekniknya, dulu Itachi pernah menjelaskannya sedikit. Menurut kakaknya itu, ini adalah salah satu cara untuk menutup mulut wanita yang cerewet. Maklum saja, Itachi memang mendapat pasangan reproduk yang tidak kalah cerewetnya dengan Sakura. Makanya, Sasuke mencoba cara yang telah diberitahukan Itachi sebelumnya. Dan sepertinya berhasil, gadis di pelukannya tidak berkutik sama sekali. Sakura memang sempat mencoba keluar dari kungkungannya dengan memukul dadanya, namun tidak berhasil. Tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat dari tenaga Sakura.

Eh, apakah ini artinya Sasuke menerima Sakura sebagai pasangan reproduknya? Entahlah, hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab.

**o0o**

Lima menit telah berlalu, namun Sasuke masih berusaha untuk menaklukkan Sakura dengan caranya itu. Dia bisa merasakan napas Sakura yang sudah mulai tersengal-sengal, namun tidak dipedulikannya. Sasuke masih saja terus melumat semua yang ada dalam rongga mulut Sakura, entah kenapa terasa sangat adiksi. Mendengar napas Sakura yang semakin berat, menimbulkan rasa iba di hati Sasuke. Pemuda itu mencoba untuk menepis perasaan yang paling dibencinya itu, namun tidak bisa. Akhirnya, ia melepaskan pagutannya dan membiarkan Sakura menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Bekas saliva terlihat jelas di sudut bibir keduanya. Wajah Sakura sudah sangat merah. Dengan mulut terbuka, ia mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, mengisi kembali paru-parunya yang kosong. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, menandkaan betapa hebatnya serangan yang telah dilakukan Sasuke.

Tidak berbeda dengan Sakura, Sasuke juga terlihat hampir sama. Namun, pemuda itu masih bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya. Tetapi, bekas saliva nampak jelas di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"K-Kau!" geram Sakura, napasnya masih belum stabil. Ia ingin memaki pemuda di depannya karena hampir membunuhnya.

Sasuke mengernyit, apa masih belum cukup pikirnya. Sepertinya dia harus melakukannya lagi.

Dan benar saja. Sasuke kembali merengkuh pinggang Sakura, dan tangan besarnya menekan tengkuk gadis itu. Dalam sekejap, bibir mereka kembali menyatu. Namun kali ini, bibir Sakura tertutup rapat membuat Sasuke kesal. Tanpa Sasuke ketahui sebabnya, ia ingin kembali menjelajah gua hangat milik Sakura. Ada perasaan aneh yang bersarang di dadanya saat melakukan hal itu tadi, perutnya juga ikut berkontraksi. Dan Sasuke ingin merasakan sensasi itu lagi.

Sakura masih megatupkan bibirnya kuat, kali ini, ia tidak ingin kalah dari pemuda berengsek ini. Karena itu dengan sekuat tenaga ia menutup bibirnya, tidak membiarkan lidah Sasuke kembali menyerang mulutnya. Bisa-bisa ia mati jika Sasuke melakukannya lagi.

Namun, pertahanan Sakura runtuh, Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Sakura membuat gadis itu tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya karena merasa terkejut. Tanpa membuang kesempatan, Sasuke langsung melesatkan lidahnya dan menyantap mulut Sakura yang memberinya rasa baru yang tidak dikenalnya.

Seperti sebelumnya, Sakura berontak. Namun tetap kalah oleh Sasuke, apalagi tenaganya yang tersisa sudah sangat_ limit,_ ditambah dia belum makan malam. Mau mendapatkan energi darimana, coba?

Tangan mungil Sakura mengepal erat di baju Sasuke, ia mencari topangan karena merasakan kakinya sudah tidak sanggup menahan berat badannya. Sasuke yang masih belum ingin melepaskan Sakura, mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Sakura. membuat gadis itu kembali berdiri sempurna.

Sesungguhnya, Sasuke juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya ini. Ia hanya mengikuti instingnya belaka, mengikuti cara Itachi saat membuat pasangannya tutup mulut dan mengikuti semua perintahnya. Dan Sasuke ingin melakukan hal yang sama pada Sakura. Dia ingin membuat Sakura bertekuk lutut padanya, dan menyuruhnya melakukan apa saja permintaannya. Karena golongan dari kelas rendahan seperti Sakura seharusnya menajdi budaknya. Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Sasuke.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa, Sasuke menjalajahi mulut Sakura hampir sepuluh menit. Namun tidak ada niatan untuk berhenti. Sasuke masih menikmati kegiatannya ini. Apalagi Sakura sekarang sudah pasrah dan mengikuti alur lumatannya.

Namun, suara pintu terbuka memaksa menghentikan kegiatannya. Dan Sasuke juga dengan sangat enggan melepas pagutannya. Tanpa melepaskan Sakura, Sasuke menengok pada tamu tak diundangnya. Di depan pintu dapur, berdiri seorang lelaki berumur tiga puluhan dengan rambut perak yang melawan gravitasi.

"Sepertinya, kau sudah memulai tahapannya, Sasuke?" pria itu tersenyum di balik topengnya, namun matanya terlihat berkedut pertanda ia memang tengah tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, "Ada apa?" tanyanya kesal. Sasuke masih memegang Sakura yang telah lemas di pelukannya.

" Hormonmu mengerikan," cibir Kakashi melihat Sasuke yang marah-marah seperti itu.

"Tutup mulutmu, dan jawab pertanyaanku?" kesal Sasuke.

"Kau ini," ujar Kakashi mendesah. "Tsunade-_sama _ingin bertemu denganmu juga pasangan reprodukmu," katanya menjelaskan seraya melirik Sakura yang telah pingsan di pelukan Sasuke. _"Sasuke agresif sekali sampai membuat pasangannya pingsan hanya dengan ciuman_," batin Kakashi bangga.

"Tapi, aku akan mengatakan padanya bahwa kalian tidak bisa bertemu sekarang." Kakashi myyeringai mesum pada Sasuke, "Kau bisa menemuinya besok, dan jangan lupa bawa pasanganmu itu," imbuhnya kemudian.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Aku akan pergi, dan kau bisa melanjutkan kegiatanmu sebelumnya," goda Kakashi lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Sasuke mendengus sebal mendengar godaan Kakashi. Lalu perhatiannya kembali pada gadis merah jambu di pelukannya. "Bangun bodoh!" desisnya. Namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Menggeram kesal, Sasuke mengangkat Sakura dengan _bridal style _dan membawa gadis itu kembali ke kamarnya.

"Sudah bodoh, menyebalkan, merepotkan pula," gerutu Sasuke sepanjang jalan menuju kamar Sakura yang terletak tepat di samping kamarnya. "Dasar kalangan rendahan," lanjutnya.

**o0o**

Sasuke mendesah panjang. Manik kelamnya masih bersinar di dalam kegelapan. Dia tidak bisa tidur, mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya dengan gadis dari kalangan bawah itu. Telapak tangan kirinya masih memegang dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang masih berdetak di atas normal.

Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Apakah dia terserang penyakit karena sudah melakukan kontak dengan gadis merah jambu itu. Rasanya tidak mungkin, gadis itu pasti sudah melakukan segala macam pemeriksaan terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke asrama ini. Sasuke tahu, pengecekan kesehatan yang diterapkan di sini sangat ketat. Jadi, sangat kecil kemungkinan jika Sakura terkontaminasi penyakit. Lalu apa penyebab jantungnya yang berdebar-debar tidak seperti biasanya ini?

Apa ini gara-gara Sakura?

Oh, tidak! Sasuke mengutuk dirinya karena otaknya ternyata menyimpan nama gadis dari kalangan rendah itu.

Sial! Kenapa bisa?

.

Dan malam itu, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak bisa tidur tenang. Mimpi-mimpi Sasuke dihantui oleh gadis bermahkota _soft pink_ yang menjadi pasangan reproduknya, sedangkan Sakura terganggu oleh rasa lapar karena belum makan semenjak siang.

* * *

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Floral Whit**e : Ah~ Akhirnya selesai juga chap ini. Kichan dan Zhachan, maaf kalo hasilnya kurang memuaskan. Otak lagi buntu ide nih #alasan. Kalian pasti bisa memperbaikinya di chap selanjutya 'kanXD

Untuk _readers_ dan _riviewers_, tidak bosannya kami mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membaca dan meninggalkan tanggapan kalian di fic ini. _Sankyuu minna_!

**zhaErza: **Hai hai _minnasan... _Yosssaaa... Akhirnya chap 2 selesai juga Hehehe... Terima kasih ya atas partisipasinya untuk kalian semua yang sudah RnR juga untuk _silent Reader _ya...  
Hn, di sini tugas aku hanya sebagai beta ya... hehehe. Dan salam semangat muda dari FloZhaKi. :D

**Kiyuchire:** wah! Kaget aku lihat semua review yang masuk :D Terimakasih atas perhatiannya! Tugasku sekarang sih, cuma balas review dong XD tapi gomen, aku sedang ada masalah keluarga yang membuat hapeku disita dan sekarang terpaksa ke warnet :') gomenasai!

Special thanks for:

keybaekyixing, ryugasaki, Sawada Shizu, Wong Kurang Kerjaan, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Cherryma, Eysha 'CherryBlossom, , Hikari Ciel, vannychan, rikaochan, Lhylia Kiryu, Reako Mizuumi, SASUrasakuKE, Ser-Chan3, Arufi, .7, amu-b, Kiyouko Akane, missgamb, hanazono yuri, Aozora Straw, Yuki Hibari, Hotaru Keiko, Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel, Sasusakuforever, Uchiha Cherry Rania17, Kumada Chiyu, dechaideicha1, Ulandari, Hikari Matsushita, sami haruchi 2, Hadni, ichiro kenichi, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, E.S Hatake, Hana Kumiko, Lukireichan, VILocKey, mio, Anka-Chan, Racchan Cherry-desu

Yang telah mereview chapter sebelumnya :D maaf pertanyaannya belum bisa dijawab. Tapi aku (Kiyuchire)janji akan membalasnya lewat PM bila sempat :D

Juga Tuhan yang masih memberiku kesempatan untuk mengetik AN saya ke bawah walau keadaan sedang begini :')

Pula, para silent reader! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Reproduk Murni**

_**By**_**: FloZhaKi**

**(**_**Collaborations of **_** Floral White, zhaErza **_**and**_** Kiyuchire)**

**Naruto **_**Belong**_** Kishimoto Masashi**

**Haruno Sakura & Sasuke Uchiha**

_**Chapter**_** 3**

Sakura terbangun di pagi hari dalam keadaan yang lemas karena ia tidak mendapatkan sesuap makanan untuk mengisi perut kosongnya. Sambil melangkahkan kakinya pelan dari ranjang yang dengan otomatis dapat kembali menjadi rapi itu, ia terus mengucek matanya dan menguap berkali-kali.

"Sial," gerutu Sakura dengan wajah yang kelewat _bad mood._

Ia pun memasuki kamar mandi itu, kemudian membasuh tubuhnya dengan air dingin agar kembali menjadi segar.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Langkah kakinya terdengar jelas di dalam ruangan kamar itu. Sakura pun keluar dari kamar dan berniat untuk membuat sarapan.

Sesampainya di dapur, Sakura cukup terkejut dengan keberadaan Sasuke yang sedang membuat sarapan. Ingatannya kembali kepada peristiwa tadi malam di mana Sasuke dengan seenak jidatnya melakukan hal yang baginya cukup mengerikan karena hal itu membuatnya sampai tidak bisa bernafas dan akhirnya pingsan kekurangan oksigen.

"_Sial, akan ku hajar dia," _ucapnya dalam hati.

Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke ketika rasa penasaran mulai memasuki pemikirannya, karena sedari tadi Sasuke bahkan seperti tidak menyadi kehadirannya —atau mungkin tidak mempedulikan kehadirannya? Entahlah.

"Ehmm...," Sakura berdehem untuk memberitahu bahwa ia berada di belakang Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke dengan cueknya, hanya kembali melakukan aktifitasnya.

"EKHMMMM...," deheman super Sakura tepat di telinga Sasuke, sementara Sasuke mendelik geram dengan tingkah pasangan reproduknya ini.

"Ck, kau mau mati," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Kau... semalam apa yang kau lakukan? Seenaknya melakukan hal seperti itu padaku! Kau mau membunuhku ya?" ucap Sakura seraya menunjuk-nunjuk batang hidung mancung Sasuke.

Sasuke yang jengah dengan ocehan Sakura akhirnya bertindak dan langsung memegang tangan Sakura yang tadi menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya.

_Grabb_!

"Diamlah! Atau kau mau aku melakukannya lagi untuk menghentikan ocehanmu itu, eh?" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Dasar brengsek kau! Lepaskan aku!" titah Sakura sambil menghentak-hentakkan tangannya yang berada di genggaman Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Hn."

Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan tangan Sakura dan kembali pada urusannya untuk membuat sarapan.

Sasuke memasukkan bahan-bahan mentah sayuran, bumbu-bumbu dan daging ayam kedalam sebuh kotak persegi yang terbuat dari besi dan kaca yang mirip dengan _oven_, lalu memencet tombol dan menyebutkan jenis masakan apa yang ingin dibuatnya.

"Kare ekstra tomat," Ucap Sasuke dingin.

_Oven_ itu dengan otomatis memperoses ucapan Sasuke dan memulai menjalankan perintah.

_Oven_ tersebut sebenarnya adalah robot pemasak otomatis yang berbentuk kotak persegi. Dalam beberapa menit masakan itu pun matang dengan sempurna, dan secara otomatis pula sudah ada di atas piring —yang berasal dari dalam _oven_ itu.

_Ting_!  
_oven_ itu terbuka dan menampilkan sepiring penuh kare dengan ekstra tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Ia pun mengambilnya lalu menaruhnya di meja makan mereka.

Sakura tercengang dengan Sasuke yang dengan mudahnya menggunakan alat memasak itu. Kenapa dia semalam tidak bisa menggunakannya? Dan hei! Apa itu? Kenapa hanya ada satu piring saja?

"Bagaimana cara menggunakannya?" tanya Sakura malu-malu karena sedikit gengsi. Tapi mengingat perutnya yang terus bernyanyi, sepertinya gengsinya itu harus ia buang jauh-jauh.

"Hn."

Perempatan siku-siku pun muncul di tengah alis Sakura. Menunjukkan dirinya yang sudah merasa sebal terhadap tingkah sosok berambut _raven _dihadapannya.

"Cih, dasar ayam menyebalkan."

—Dan lagi, sepertinya pertengkaran mereka akan dimulai sejak aura mencekam menyelubungi sekitar mereka kalau Sakura tidak merasa selapar itu. Sakura lebih memilih untuk diam menyimpan tenaga dan coba mempelajari _oven_ di depannya.

**o0o**

Hari ini adalah saatnya Sasuke dan Sakura untuk bertemu dengan Tsunade-_sama. _Mereka pun menggunakan mobil jemputan khusus dari para anbu yang bertugas mengantar mereka ke kantor Hokage.

Mobil itu sampai dan langsung melesat cepat dengan melawan gravitasi, mobil yang memakai energi cahaya matahari itu bergerak dengan otomatis sesuai dengan tempat yang ingin dituju sang penumpang. Tanpa ada sang pengemudi, mobil itu bisa dengan sendirinya melaju dengan cepat.

Sasuke dan Sakura berada dalam satu mobil yang sama, sedangkan para anbu khusus itu mengikuti mereka dari belakang menggunakan mobil yang lain.

Mereka melesat untuk menuju ke kantor sang Hokage. Sakura terus saja melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya, ia merasa heran kenapa semua RM itu bersifat layaknya sang agung di mata manusia kloning dan bayi tabung?

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke, tanpa bisa ia hindari tatapannya mengarah ke arah bibir tipis Sasuke dan ingatan malam itu kembali berputar di kepalanya.

"_Sial, apa-apaan aku ini,"_ Ucap Sakura dalam hati sambil dengan wajahnya yang memerah. _"Dan kenapa aku malah memikirkan ulah si brengsek itu?" _pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Hn, apa yang kau lihat?" ucap Sasuke dengan suara datarnya.

Ketahuan oleh sang intai-an, Sakura benar-benar merasa sepeti tersambar petir dengan tegangan yang amat tinggi.

"A-apa? Se-sebaiknya jangan cerewet, menyebalkan!" bentak Sakura yang tersenyum nista karena berhasil melawan omongan lelaki sombong itu. Sasuke mendecih tidak terima dengan perkataan pasangan _pink-_nya. Padahal, ia sejak tadi merasa risih karena terus saja diperhatikan oleh Sakura.

"_Hn, lihat saja. Jadi, kau ingin bermain-main dengan ku? Baiklah, akan aku layani," _Sasuke berucap dalam hati dengan seringai tersembunyi dari gadis kloning yang sedang membuang mukanya ke arah jendela mobil.

—Maka, sebenarnya rencana apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke?

.

.

.

Sasuke menempelkan ujung jarinya untuk membuka ruangan Hokage itu. Mengingat yang bisa masuk hanya orang-orang yang memiliki urusan dengan sang kepala negara saja.

Sensor itu pun memperoses sidik jari Sasuke dan tidak sampai 5 detik pintu pun terbuka.

_Srekkk!_

Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki ruangan itu dengan santai —bagi Sasuke, sementara Sakura cukup gugup karena akan bertemu dengan seorang Hokage yang notabene adalah pemerintah tertinggi. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menatap langsung sang Hokage..

Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki ruangan yang di dalamnya sudah ada sedikitnya tiga orang. Yaitu sang Hokage —Tsunade Senju, dan kedua asistennya —Shizune dan Kakashi.

"Selamat siang...," ucap Sakura gugup dan Sasuke hanya diam di sampingnya.

"Siang," ucap Tsunade dengan ramah dan penuh kharisma.

"Baiklah langsung saja. Duduklah kalian," lanjutnya.

"Hn."

"Iya, Hokage-_sama._" Ucap Sakura.

Mereka pun duduk berhadapan dengan sang Hokage dan menatap langsung ke wajahnya.

"Jadi, kau adalah Haruno Sakura dari kalangan kloning dan bayi tabung kan?" Sakura mengangguk ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari sang Hokage itu.

"Ada yang ingin ku jelaskan, bahwa sebenarnya kau sudah dianggap meninggal dunia karena sekarang kau adalah Haruno Sakura dari kalangan RM, itu adalah identitas barumu Haruno. Dan kau sudah menjadi pasangan dari RM Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Tsunade menjelaskan tentang diri Sakura yang telah menjadi RM.

Sakura hanya kembali mengangguk dan Sasuke hanya mendengarkan dalam diam saja.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu tugas sebagai pasangan reproduk kan Haruno?"

"Eh... i-iya, Hokage-_sama,_" ucap Sakura gugup dan berbicara dalam hati, '_kurasa.'_

"Baiklah, sekarang ini aku akan menjelaskan tentang pendidikan mu. Kau akan ditempatkan di sekolah dan kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke, tahun ajaran baru ini dia akan ada di kelas XI. Jadi, aku memang menempatkan setiap pasangan reproduk dalam satu kelas. Itu agar kalian lebih mengenal satu sama lain dan mudah berkomunikasi. Lagipula, kalian juga masih baru dipasangkan menjadi _Couple Reproduct,_" jelas Tsunade panjang lebar.

"A-ano, Hokage-_sama._ Tapi saya seharusnya masih di kelas X tahun ajaran baru ini," Sakura berucap ragu, karena memang ia cukup terkejut mengenai kelas yang akan ditempatinya bersama sang pasangan.

"Ya itu sudah menjadi keputusan ku, kau juga lumayan dalam bidang akademik, Haruno. Jadi, pasti kau bisa berbaur dengan pelajaran di kelas XI nanti." Tsunade berucap seraya menghadapkan wajahnya untuk melihat rapor semester Sakura.

"Iya, baiklah," ucap Sakura tidak yakin.

"Hmm... dan mengenai tugas kalian sebagai pasangan reproduk, mungkin kalian sudah bisa memulainya dengan pemanasan saja, itu agar kalian tidak sekaku ini. Jadi; kalian kan sudah tahu bahwa pasangan reproduk itu seperti layaknya pasangan suami istri, maka dari itu sebaiknya kalian memulainya dengan tidur seranjang atau mandi bersama juga tidak masal..."

"APAAAA!" pekik Sakura terkejut yang langsung memotong ucapan Hokage.

"Ck." Sasuke mendecih dan langsung menatap tajam Sakura ketika mendengar suara jeritan gadis itu. '_Dasar, kalangan rendahan,' _ucap Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Tenanglah dulu, Haruno. Biarkan Tsunade-_sama _menjelaskannya secara terperinci." ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"_Go-gomen minna-san." _ucap Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

Tsunade menghela nafas ketika melihat perilaku Sakura. Ia sudah cukup pusing sebenarnya mengenai masalah kenegaraan dan di tambah lagi kali ini ia harus menjelaskan kepada kalangan kloning yang sudah menjadi RM untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai RM. Tentu saja bagi kalangan kloning dan bayi tabung aktifitas rahasia RM ini benar-benar asing di pikiran mereka.

Dan sekarang, secara kebetulan, salah satu kalangan kloning dan bayi tabung itu sendiri dapat mengalami _haid _—sungguh kejadian langka yang tak pernah terjadi selama terciptanya pembagian kalangan.Di mana itu berarti mau tak mau keberadaan Sakura sebagai kalangan kloning dan bayi tabung, juga harus mulai disamarkan menjadi kalangan RM.

"Baiklah, jadi kau sudah mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh pasangan RM kan?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Jadi, kalian akan mulai melakukan aktifitas yang dinamakan _sex_ saat usiamu sudah cukup. Untuk saat ini tugasmu adalah membuat pasanganmu mengeluarkan spermanya, terserah kalian akan menggunakan cara apa —pelajarilah cara-cara itu baik-baik. kalian juga akan membuat bayi dengan cara alami, yaitu melalui _sex_ dan kau akan melakukan reproduksi alami saat kau sudah genap tujuh belas tahun, Haruno."

Penjelasan Tsunade hanya ditanggapi mimik bingung dari Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja memperhatikan Hokage yang dengan panjang lebar menjelaskan semua aktifitas yang akan ia lakukan dengan pasangannya itu.

"Sebenarnya a-aku masih bingung, apakah tidak bisa lebih rinci lagi penjelasannya, Hokage-_sama_?" ucap Sakura seraya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hmm... masalah itu, aku akan menyuruh Kakashi untuk memberikan penjelasannya kepada Sasuke, dan Sasuke akan menjelaskannya kepadamu."

Tsunade berkata sambil menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian.

"Kenapa... kenapa tidak langsung saja aku dan Sasuke yang menerima penjelasannya?"

"Akan jauh lebih maksimal dan lebih kau pahami mengenai ini semua jika pasangan mu yang menjelaskannya, Haruno. Jadi, Sasuke, ku harap kau melakukannya sebaik mungkin," ucap Tsunade tegas.

"Hn," balas Sasuke datar.

**o0o**

"Aku tidak mau satu ranjang dengan mu! Apalagi mandi bersama. _Hoekk!_" ucap Sakura kepada Sasuke setelah mereka berada di asrama RM.

"Cih, kau kira aku mau? Jangan besar kepala dulu! Kau kalangan rendah, hanya karena keberuntungan bisa memijakan kaki di sini," ucap Sasuke sinis kepada Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke benar-benar merasakan amarah yang memuncak, dengan secepat kilat ia menginjak kaki Sasuke dan langsung kabur ke kamarnya.

"Sialan kau, SHANNAROOO...,"

Sasuke mendelik dan meringis ketika merasakan nyeri yang cukup sakit pada kaki kirinya.

"Ck, Si _pink _sialan itu, benar-benar ingin mengujiku rupanya."

Dari wajah sebal, tiba-tiba Sasuke menyeringai iblis.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang. Ia pun memejamkan mata dan ingin tidur untuk sesaat, kepalanya benar-benar pusing berurusan dengan lelaki egois macam Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengerjabkan matanya, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan seperti mati rasa. Menarik nafas panjang untuk menyadarkan dirinya yang masih terbawa suasana mengantuk.

_'Kenapa sulit digerakan, ada apa ini?' _Sakura berucap dalam hati seraya berpikir kenapa tubuhnya merasa sulit digerakan dan kaku seperti ini.

Sakura langsung mendelik dan berteriak marah ketika sudah menyadari sesuatu hal yang ganjil dengan tubuhnya.

"BRENGSEK! Apa yang kau lakukan, HAHHH?" teriak Sakura garang.

"Hn, kau sudah bangun, eh?" ucap Sasuke datar sambil membaca buku hijau peninggalan ibunya.

"Lepaskan aku! Sekarang!" Sakura semakin naik pitam akibat ulah pasangannya itu, ayolah siapa yang akan suka jika kau sedang tidur dan saat terbangun kau mendapatkan dirimu dengan kedua tangan dan kaki terikat di ranjang mu?

"Cih, jangan memerintahku."

"K-kau! Lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku membunuh mu sialan!" Sakura semakin merasa ingin membunuh pasangannya yang bersikap santai setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada dirinya sekarang.

"Berisik, jika kau terus mengoceh... aku tidak akan segan-segan." Ucap Sasuke ambigu.

Sakura terdiam ketika mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, ia hanya mematuhi ucapan pasangannya itu sambil bermuka masam.

"Hn, langsung saja, mulai sekarang aku akan membuat peraturannya."

"Kenapa harus kau, seharunya kita membuat peraturannya bersama. Itu tidak adil," komentar Sakura tidak terima.

"Kau jangan berisik, dan dengarkan saja peeraturannya," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah seringai merendahkan.

"Cih! brengsek!" geram Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya di kursi yang sengaja ia letakkan dekat ranjang. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang Sakura, lalu duduk tepat di tepi ranjang Sakura. Sakura mendelik ketika melihat Sasuke duduk di ranjang yang sama dengannya. Ia lalu memekik karena merasa kesal.

"Mau apa kau? Jangan mendekat!" titah Sakura yang mulai khawatir akan dirinya.

Sasuke duduk di ranjang yang masih ditiduri Sakura dengan tangan dan kaki terikat, ia lalu merendahkan tubuhnya mendekati Sakura dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping kiri dan kanan wajah gadis yang terikat itu.

Sekarang, wajah Sasuke dan Sakura berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dan bahkan mereka dapat saling merasakan nafas hangatnya satu sama lain.

Sasuke menatap Sakura diam, sedangkan Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang ada di atas wajahnya dengan garang.

"Kau masih saja berisik, sebaiknya kau dihukum _pinky,_" ucap Sasuke memandang wajah keterkejutan Sakura.

"Kita mulai," ucap Sasuke yang langsung menghapus jarak di antara wajah mereka.

Sasuke mencium Sakura, melumat bibir tipis itu dan menghisap-hisapnya dengan sesuka hati. Semakin lama ia semakin ingin lebih dan lebih, tanpa sadar Sasuke yang awalnya duduk di samping tubuh Sakura kemudian berpindah menjadi menindih gadis itu.

Sakura terkejut setengah mati karena ulah Sasuke yang kembali melakukan hal mengerikan itu kepadanya, ia terlalu terkejut dan dalam keadaan yang sedang tidak mendukung pula. Sakura hanya bisa mengerang dalam ciuman itu dan menggelengkan wajahnya sebisa mungkin untuk mempersulit keleluasaan Sasuke. Merasakan adanya kembali penolakan dan perlawanan pasangannya itu dengan cepat Sasuke melepaskan ciuman dan kembali menciumnya dengan kedua tangan yang sudah ada di pipi dan tengkuk Sakura.

Entah sudah berapa menit mereka melakukan ciuman ini, Sasuke tidak ada niatan untuk menghentikannya. Lidahnya dan Sakura sudah berdansa dengan indahnya, mengecap segala yang tersedia di dalam sana.

"_Aku kenapa? Ini... hn, sudah basah kenapa tidak sekalian mandi saja."_ Sasuke berfikir dalam hatinya untuk melakukan lebih kepada pasangannya itu, ia membiarkan instingnya untuk menuntunnya sekarang.

.

Dan kali ini juga, dua pasangan itu sama-sama tidak bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kepada diri mereka dan kehidupan mereka mendatang.

TBC

**A/N:**

**zhaErza: **Ya ampunnnn... sumpah aku mati ideeee... terpaksa Cuma segini aja bisanya. _Gomen minnasan,_ aku juga gak pandai bikin _rate_ M jadi gini deh hasilnya... kaku banget adegan _kisu_nya X3 Hmm... yaudah deh, kedepannya saat giliranku menulis akan ku usahakan sebaik mungkin :) _Sankyuu_ buat segala dukungan kalian ya atas ff kami ini.

**Kiyuchire: **Agak melting baca nya ._. hahahaha... padahal masih harus menunggu 3 bulan lagi untuk mendapatkan KTP pertamaku hahahaha! XD yap, bagaimana? Sepertinya pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kemarin, sudah terjawab di chapter ini, 'kan? :D hehehehe Terimakasih telah menanti fic ini :D

**Floral White**: Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah membaca dan menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan feedback untuk fic ini. Maaf juga kalau feel scifinya masih kurang, kami akan berusaha untuk lebih baik kedepannya.

**Special Thanks:**

Mikyo, pinkcherry, sami haruchi 2**,dechaideicha1 ,****.7,Vikey91 ,Hotaru Keiko,Wong Kurang Kerjaan,Haru CherryRaven,****,Lukireichan ,ryugasaki, p.w,Hanna Hoshiko,**Bronzequeen18290**,Yuki Hibari ,Racchan Cherry-desu ,****,Lhylia Kiryu ,Nuria23agazta ,**Lyyn Sasuke**,Carine Vavo,**artha,**Hikari Ciel,Kumada Chiyu ,Aozora Straw,Francoeur,Eysha 'CherryBlossom,white moon uchiha,amu-b,Hana Kumiko ,Reako Mizuumi,KimRyeona19,kHaLerie Hikari**, cherryma**,Allysum fumiko,kirei- neko,UchiHaru Mey,YashiUchiHatake,Luca Marvell ,****.524**, kim yui sa, Erika Liana**,Tsurugi De Lelouch,**haruchan**,Kikyu RKY,Kiki RyuEunTeuk,Kiyouko Akane,**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reproduk Murni**

_**By**_**: FloZhaKi**

**(**_**Collaborations of **_** Floral White, zhaErza **_**and**_** Kiyuchire)**

**Naruto **_**Belong**_** Kishimoto Masashi**

**Haruno Sakura & Sasuke Uchiha**

_**Chapter**_** 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bibir mereka saling menempel. Dengan penuh nafsu tersembunyi, sang lelaki yang di atas memaksa memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut sang gadis. Jari tangan kanannya ia paksa untuk bertaut dengan jemari mungil perempuan bermanik _emerald _tersebut, sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memegangi kepala berambut _pink _milik gadis di bawahnya.

Sakura yang menerima perlakuan itu, hanya berusaha menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Sungguh, ia sangat tidak suka semua perlakuan laki-laki di atasnya yang terkesan terlewat kasar. Dan, hey! Kenapa ia melakukan hal mengerikan ini lagi?

Sasuke tak mau kalah. Ia merasa tak puas terhadap penolakan Sakura. Insting lelakinya memaksanya untuk melakukan cara yang lebih kasar, menggigit bibir Sakura hingga mau tak mau Sakura membuka mulutnya dan meringis kecil.

Kesempatan emas. Tak mungkin akan dilewatkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan nafsu yang masih mengendalikannya, ia terus mengeksplor seluruh isi mulut Sakura dengan lidahnya. Ada saat di mana sesekali Sakura menolak dengan mendorongkan lidah Sasuke menggunakan lidahnya —karena hanya itu benda bergerak yang masih bisa ia kendalikan secara sempurna. Namun, tentu hal tersebut percuma mengingat Sasuke berada di atas Sakura. Hal yang berhubungan dengan gravitasi membuatnya harus menggunakan gaya yang lebih kuat apabila melawan gravitasi. Benar-benar tidak menguntungkan untuk Sakura yang ingin cepat terlepas dalam jerat setan —menurutnya.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis dalam ciumannya saat Sakura menghentikan perlawanannya. Mungkin hal itu karena Sakura sudah terlalu lelah melawan kekuatan nafsu Sasuke dan gravitasi. Tentu hal tersebut tidak dibiarkannya. Dengan insting yang terus menuntunnya, ia berhasil mengeksplor dan mengabsen satu demi satu deretan gigi Sakura tanpa terlewat satupun.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, tangan kanannya mulai melepas tautannya dan memilih berpindah ke benda menonjol yang sedari tadi terasa menyentuh dadanya.

Ia merasa begitu panas. Dalam dirinya tergejolak banyak perasaan yang sulit ia definisikan. Yang ia tahu, hanya satu; ia sangat menyukai sensasi tersebut hingga bisa dirasakan ereksinya sudah menonjol.

Dia meremas dada Sakura tanpa ampun, membuat Sakura meracau tak karuan dalam ciuman panas mereka.

Sasuke merasa amat puas. Setiap racauan tak jelas Sakura membuatnya tambah bergairah. Tanpa sadar tangannya mulai bergerak ke tingkatan yang lebih tinggi, membuka kancing Sakura satu demi persatu. Sungguh, ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan dan membuatnya serasa ingin mati, namun begitu menyenangkan.

_'ini tidak menyenangkan! Dasar laki-laki brengsek! Tak tahu diri!' _Sakura langsung mengigit lidah Sasuke saat dirasanya kancingnya sudah hampir terbuka semua. Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai ini semua hingga beberapa tetes air matanya keluar. Ia takut dengan banyak hal asing yang dilakukan laki-laki di depannya itu.

Sasuke tersentak. Ia langsung menarik tubuhnya sedikit menjauh. Ia sedikit merintih menahan rasa sakit pada lidahnya yang digigit oleh Sakura.

Tanpa sengaja, _onyx_-nya justru melihat hal yang lebih menyedihkan.

Rambut _pink _yang acak-acakan.

Kancing-kancing baju yang sudah terlepas secara kasar.

Baju yang nampak begitu berantakan.

Bibir yang nampak sedikit berdarah karena digigit oleh Sasuke.

Tangan dan kakinya yang nampak memerah karena ikatan tali yang terlalu kencang dan ia memaksa untuk melepaskan tali tersebut.

Semua ulah Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan yang paling menyakiti perasaan Sasuke, adalah bulir-bulir air mata yang terlepas bebas dalam mata _emerald_ Sakura yang memandang ke arah lain.

Tanpa ia sadari, beberapa perasaan asing yang menyesakkan dadanya masuk begitu saja dalam lorong hatinya tanpa ijin.

"Pergi!" Sakura berucap tanpa memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke tak bergeming. Ia masih menatap tak percaya, terutama sedikit perasaan takut yang mulai menjalar setiap lorong hatinya. Ia merasa, tak seharusnya ia seperti ini dan ia sangat membenci setiap perasaan yang mampir seenaknya dalam hati.

"AKU BILANG PERGI BRENGSEK! SEBELUMNYA BUKA TALI INI! SIALAN!" bentak Sakura yang membuat Sasuke tersentak.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak amat cepat, lebih cepat dari saat ia mencium paksa Sakura dan hampir melakukan hal tak menyenangkan —bagi Sakura. Kalau tadi ia menyukai detakan tersebut, justru kali ini ia amat membenci debarannya.

_**Ciri kedua kau jatuh cinta adalah: kau tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melakukan hal lebih padanya. Dan kau akan merasa sangat menikmatinya.**_

_**Ciri ketiga kau jatuh cinta adalah: kau akan merasa jatuh terpuruk saat ia menolakmu secara terang-terangan.**_

Sedikit demi sedikit potongan _memory-_nya terngiang. Ia mengingat jelas isi dari buku hijau kesayangannya.

Ia pun akhirnya memilih untuk diam, menundukkan kepala dan melangkah menjauhi Sakura. Tak lupa, ia memencet beberapa tombol yang membuat Sakura terbebas dari ikatan tali.

Ia merasa amat iba, ingin sekali ia mengucapkan kata 'maaf' atau semacamnya. Tapi kenapa...

"Dasar gadis kalangan rendahan. Kau menyedihkan."

...justru kata-kata mencela yang keluar dari bibir itu sebelum ia menghilang dari balik pintu?

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan sebal. Dirasanya sedikit rasa sakit dan nyeri bersatu dalam pergelangan tangan dan kaki Sakura, pula di bibirnya yang masih nampak merah dan nampak noda darah kering di sana.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya merasa semakin sebal.

"MAU APA LAGI KAU MENGIKUTIKU BRENGSEK!" geram Sakura menengok ke belakang dengan empat siku-siku yang nampak jelas di keningnya.

"Hn."

"Apanya yang Hn?! Sialan!"

Sasuke hanya tertawa meledek.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!" Sakura tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Hal tersebut tentu tidak mempan terhadap aura angkuh Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu bodoh. Kita sudah disiapkan kendaraan. Jangan membuat aku lelah," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Ya sudah! Kalau begitu tidak perlu mengikutiku, 'kan?" Sakura mulai geram.

"Tidak mungkin. Kita tidak mungkin bisa masuk sekolah kalau tidak bersama,"

Sakura langsung terdiam. Berurusan dengan laki-laki brengsek macam Uchiha Sasuke tentu tak akan ada habisnya. Sangat menyebalkan. Hanya membuang waktu dan tenaganya saja.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di sebelah mereka. Sasuke langsung menaiki mobil tak bersupir itu sesudah menengok ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan emosional terpendam. Perasaan bersalah tentu menyeruak dalam setiap lorong hatinya.

"Naik saja, kau tidak akan mungkin diijinkan masuk sekolah kalau tidak bersama pasangan reprodukmu. Lagi pula aku tahu kau lelah bukan? Jangan membuang waktu lebih lama lagi," ucap Sasuke panjang lebar yang hanya direspon dengan tatapan sebal Sakura.

Sakura mendengus sebal menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dirinya memang merasa lelah. Matanya bengkak karena menangis semalam dan hal tersebut tentu membuatnya merasa kurang tidur.

"Baiklah. Aku kalah."

Dan akhirnya, Sakura menaiki mobil tersebut sementara Sasuke tersenyum puas karena merasa menang.

.

Ini sangat menyebalkan.

Hanya kata itu yang terlintas di benak Sakura terhadap kesan pertamanya masuk tahun kedua kelas A di sekolah khusus anak-anak kalangan murni.

Dimulai dari tatapan-tatapan mengintimidasinya, pula dengan pelajaran tahun kedua yang harus ia kebut secara gesit. Padahal, baginya awal tahun ajaran baru seharusnya tidak dimulai dengan langsung belajar seperti ini. Tapi nyatanya? Semuanya amat sangat berbeda.

Kalau seandainya pelajaran yang harus ia kejar adalah fisika atau matematika yang notabene adalah pelajaran favorit-nya, hal itu tentu tidak masalah. Begitu pula bila harus menghadapi pelajaran-pelajaran normal lainnya seperti Sejarah, Bahasa Jepang atau Bahasa Inggris mungkin masih sedikit bisa ditoleransi akal sehat dan semangat belajarnya.

Namun pelajaran pertama yang harus ia pelajari adalah pelajaran yang amat jarang ditemukan di kalangan aslinya —biologi.

Apa itu sistem reproduksi? Melakukan seks dan praktek-praktek membuat pasangan terangsang secara baik?

Uggh, rasanya hal itu membuat kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling. Semua yang ia baca sangat amat asing dan ia harus mengejar memahami setiap penjelasan _sensei _di depan layar belajar mereka. Juga beberapa materi yang ia buka secara diam-diam untuk bahan referensi di komputer mejanya.

"Nah, bagaimana? Apa kalian mengerti? Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang tertangkap oleh otakmu, Haruno-san?"

Sakura tersentak. Apalagi kata-kata _sensei _di depannya yang seolah meremehkan. Namun ia coba untuk tetap tenang dan memasang headsetnya rapat-rapat. Sakura langsung mengaktifkan komputernya agar tersambung dengan LCD di depan kelasnya.

"Yang ini bernama sel indung telur. Dan yang ini adalah sel sperma," ucap Sakura seraya menggerak-gerakan _mouse-_nya memutari beberapa sel-sel yang ada di layar.

"Saat sel telur siap dibuahi tetapi tidak dimasuki oleh sel sperma, maka ia akan mengalami pembusukan hingga mengeluarkan cairan darah melewati vagina," tambah Sakura.

Beberapa anak-anak di kelas cukup tercengang. Pasalnya, tidak pernah ada yang mempelajari secara serius siklus tersebut. Namun, Sakura yang baru saja datang dari kalangan bawah justru dapat memahami dan menerangkannya dengan nyaris sempurna.

"Periode tersebut terjadi setiap sebulan sekali. Dan itu dinamai _Haid _atau menstruasi atau datang bulan," lanjut Sakura.

"Luar biasa. Walau ini adalah kelas biologi pertama seumur hidupmu, kau dapat menerangkannya dengan hampir sempurna," jawab _sensei _berambut putih panjang tersebut.

Sakura pun tersenyum. Setidaknya ia mendapatkan sedikit pengakuan dan beberapa anak di kelasnya —yang mengatakan diri mereka adalah agung mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan takjub.

.

Bel telah berbunyi, Sakura Haruno tidak ingin repot-repot untuk berkomunikasi terlebih dahulu dengan para kalangan murni di kelasnya. Ia sudah cukup kapok bersikap ramah —mengingat kasus Karin dan Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu.

Lebih baik, ia menjadi seorang pendiam dan belajar dengan tekun agar dapat mengerti segala hal yang sebenarnya sangat tersembunyi di kalangan non-murni.

Hanya untuk memenuhi keingintahuan kecilnya. Lagi pula ia tidak mungkin bisa kembali ke kalangannya saat ini, ia harus menunggu dengan sabar hingga waktunya datang. Saat ini dia sangat tidak tahu menahu tentang arah kembali —mengingat dirinya memang sedang berada di tempat yang amat asing.

Sakura yang merasa lapar mulai mengelus-elus perutnya. Uggh, lapar juga. Apalagi ia belum memakan sesuap apapun dari pagi karena tidak ingin bertatap wajah dengan si _baka _Uchiha Sasuke.

Sialnya, justru Sasuke sudah mengikutinya sejak ia keluar dari asrama.

"Hey, aku lapar. Ayo ke kantin," ucap sebuah suara.

Sakura tidak perlu repot-repot menengokkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara karena ia tahu betul siapa pemilik suara berat tersebut.

"Pergilah sendiri. Untuk apa mengajakku?" ucap Sakura sinis.

"Kau itu dari kalangan rendah tolonglah bersikap sedikit sopan padaku. Bagaimanapun kau dan aku akan sangat saling membutuhkan untuk bertahan hidup," ucap Sasuke geram.

"Apa peduliku? Aku tidak merasa membutuhkan orang kejam sepertimu," balas Sakura tetap sinis namun tenang.

"Arghh! Kenapa kau begitu sulit diatur?! Aku tahu kau lapar dari tadi hingga mengelus-elus perut jelekmu itu!"

"A-apa kau bilang?! Perutku tidak jelek! Dan aku tid—"

**Kriukkk!**

Seketika wajah Sakura langsung memerah. Perutnya sungguh tak bisa diajak berkompromi dengannya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang menurutnya sangat lucu tersebut. Ia benar-benar menjadi bukan seperti dirinya lagi.

Sakura hanya memalingkan wajahnya sebal menahan malu.

"Maaf atas semalam. Mungkin aku terlalu kasar," ucap Sasuke nyaris berbisik dan membuat Sakura kembali menoleh ke arahnya tak percaya.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?" ucap Sakura memastikan bahwa ia tak salah dengar.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang!" ucap Sasuke sedikit keras.

"Kalau kau tak mau makan, yasudah. Kasihan perutmu itu, sih. Aku sih tidak peduli," lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura tersentak. Dengan cepat berdiri dan berusaha menyetarakan langkahnya bersama dengan Sasuke.

Sesaat tadi, ia merasakan sisi hangat dari Sasuke. Ia pikir, mungkin Sasuke tidak sejahat itu. Mungkin itu hanya karena gengsinya yang tinggi.

Hm, ia harap dugaannya tidak salah.

"Hey! Tunggu, _baka_! Aku juga mau ikut!"

Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis sejenak. Sangat tipis dan sejenak hingga tak dilihat oleh Sakura Haruno. Senyuman yang menyimpan rahasia tersendiri.

_**Ciri ke-empat kau jatuh cinta adalah: Kau selalu tersenyum saat tahu ia telah memaafkanmu. Kau bahagia setiap berada di sisimu.**_

Sepertinya, ia sudah mulai tenggelam amat dalam dalam perasaan terkutuk pada jamannya. Perasaan yang berhasil ia dapat diselingi penelitian tersembunyinya.

—dan sepertinya, kisah mereka akan sungguh di mulai bersama dengan tinta kasih yang menggores indah dalam setiap kata-kata di kisah mereka. Tinta kasih berwarna merah yang berlabelkan kata "cinta". Entah cinta itu akan menjadi menyakitkan seperti pada cerita jaman itu atau justru sebaliknya, hanya mereka sang pemain skenariolah yang akan mengetahuinya ke depan.

.

.

Ia menyeringai. Matanya berulang kali membaca arsip-arsip penting dalam komputernya yang menyala.

Ia merasa amat puas dalam tatapan dendam tak berujung yang tersirat jelas dalam sorot matanya.

_**Virus Aids di dapat karena kekebalan tubuh yang berkurang. Biasanya, penderita terjangkit virus HIV terlebih dahulu guna mematikan beberapa imun tubuhnya. Virus ini merupakan virus yang amat berbahaya karena menyerang langsung kekebalan tubuh manusia yang tentu menghasilkan berbagai virus menumpuk dan berakibat kematian.**_

Ia begitu puas.

"Dengan ini, sedikit lagi. Aku pasti berhasil membuat virus HIV/AIDS dalam sejarah kembali lagi." ucapnya menyeringai tajam. Matanya berkelut dengan aura gelap dan tajam.

Matanya melirik buku hijau di sebelahnya. Berusaha membuka dan membaca sekilas setiap tulisan yang ada di sana. Sebuah buku dengan tulisan "Uchiha Mikoto" di _cover _depan.

Ia tambah puas.

Ia tertawa. Tertawa dengan begitu lepas dengan maksud terselubung. Menjadikan sebuah misteri baru yang tersembunyi.

Sepertinya, kisah ini akan terus berlanjut menjadi suatu kisah mengerikan? Atau... Menjadi awal baru dari perubahan revolusi mereka menjadi lebih baik?

* * *

TBC

* * *

**A/N:**

**Kiyuchire: **Hai hai haiii... maaf atas keterlambatannya. aduh. aku jadi ketua panitia soalnya -,-" Oh iya, promosi dikit deh! **Lomba Doujin (di bagi 2 kategori SMP dan SMA/umum), Karaoke (setiap kalangan), dan Cerdas Cermat (SMA dan umum) kebudayaan Jepang** akan di adakan di SMA-ku sekitar awal mei :D dengan aku sebagai ketua panitia! XD dan mungkin akan ada **costreet** :') yang mau daftar atau nanya-nanya, bisa ke fb ku "Kiyuchire Tsukiyoshi" :D Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan kalian ._.v

**Floral White : **Gomen, kalo lama… sekarang kami tengah sibuk-subuknya di er el.. Karena saya yang bertanggung jawab untuk chap berikutnya, mungkin akan sedikit terlambat karena akan menghadapi UAS.

**zhaErza:** Gomennnnn... kami terlambat, soalnya aku juga baru pulang dari kegiatan PPM yang diadakan perkuliahanku jadi selama 10 hari kemarin aku bener2 sibuk dan gak bisa net-an, ane PPMnya di desa tepencil, sih. #curhat... YUP karena ane udah pulang, jadi saatnya publishkan hehe... dan terima kasih untuk semuanya ya :D

* * *

**_Special Thanks:_**

YashiUchiHatke, parinza ananda 9, Hana Kumiko, mega naxxtridaya, Hotaru Keiko, sofia chamrina, hanna, sami haruchi 2, Nuria23agazta, Allysum fumiko, kirei- neko, Haru CherryRaven, mysaki, panglima perangcinta7, Yoshikumi Ayumu, Amu B, hanazono yuri, SASUrasakuKE, dimas priyadi524, Luca Marvell, Haruchan, Rechi, Kikyu RKY, nada nada5059601, nisachan, Lhylia Kiryu, revanpink, TsukiRIn Matsushima29, Hanna Hoshiko, Little Bee Arikuuruki, Erika Liana, Lala, Hikari Ciel, vanny-chan, Kumada Chiyu, Francoeur, yura anastasya, uchiha saara, Guest, Motohrunana, peyek chidori, Akemi Yoshi, Eysha 'CherryBlossom, cherryma, Yuki Hibari, haru no baka, Arufi, Aozora Straw, white moon uchiha, Shuki Yuzuriha, Ryugasaki, kiki RyuEunTeuk, jideragon21, mela, KimRyeona12, Dhezthy UchihAruno, Uchiha Ratih, Reako Mizuumi, Kiyouko Akane, Tsurugi De Lelouch.


End file.
